Only a Matter of Time
Summary Part 1: We begin this episode exactly where we left off: the girls flying out in the new Dynamo Z. The Professor runs out and yells at them for this. The girls think nothing of it and can’t wait to defeat Him with it. Except Dynamo Z has no fighting capabilities. This kind of news is enough to floor anybody or anything, including the giant robot. After it crumbles to the ground, Professor Utonium explains that it is a time machine. However, Bubbles and Buttercup do not understand the art of having all great machines in the form of a robot. The Professor tells them to use Dynamo Z to travel to the Edo era. After a bit of confusion, Bubbles come to the realization that. Interrupted by the scene changed to Mojo still tied up and rolling around. He sees the Dynamo take off. As the girls fly higher and higher, we flash back to where Bubbles had her mini-epiphany. She and the others recount the events that led to Him’s defeat and revival. Blossom then understands that they must go back in time and tell the girls not to toss the black light into the ocean but to bury it somewhere. She is corrected, however, that they must adhere to the “iron rule of time travel”: not to alter the events of history. For it they were to follow the aforementioned idea, they could drastically change the events that followed, citing the girls’ supernatural ability, which would create a paradox as the girls would alter history to prevent the thing that would have changed history. Therefore, their mission is to obtain Kennainium He, the substance used against Him, without altering the course of history. They take off in a superspeed orbit of Earth, as Mojo finally breaks free and alerts Him to the plan. Him, upon looking at the girls’ flight plan, freaks out. The other monsters from before ask for the plan of their powers to be enhanced to commence, but Him lashes out at them. After a moment of silence, he regains his composure and tells them to not worry about it. As they go back to enjoying themselves, Him sends his black spores of evil after the girls, eventually catching up and latching on without their knowledge. The girls enter time warp mode, with Blossom gleefully exclaiming “this is much more really than the sentai stuff!” Ken and family then introduce using some weird communication device that apparently is able to transcend time and space. They must be loaded and internationally famous. Soon after, a bright light appears and speeds off ahead of them. They eventually reach their destination and pull out of the warp and into the ocean. They make their grand entrance out of the water, as the onlookers watch in awe and fascination. Blossom immediately comes out and begs people to forget about the whole thing so as not to tear the fabric of time. So much for the iron rule of time travel. They eventually come across the Oh-Edo Chaki-Chaki Girls. Blossom tells them they came back in time to defeat Him once and for all. The other girls are shocked to hear that their attempts were futile. The six travel to Hiraga’s place, where he tells them he used all his Kennainium He on Him the first time. Blossom suggests he make some more, but just like our bumbling professor of yore, the chemical was the result of an accident. After a bit of thought, he and the current Professor realize that the white light can be used as a substitute. Ken, however, brings up a major rumor smash. He shows that when the iceberg exploded, there were seven white lights that came out. The whereabouts of the missing three were unknown, and thus all “Fifth White Light” theories were put to rest. The plan now becomes to collect the remaining white lights to defeat Him, whose spores allowed him to drop in on the conversation. Back in the present day, Him tells everyone what he heard, but Fuzzy won’t take it. He wants to go back and defeat the girls once and for all, even though Him was confident nothing was going to happen to him. He sends Fuzzy on his way back in time. Back in the Edo era, the Powerpuff Girls Z receive the elekiter to remove the white light and a bag to hold it in. The Oh-Edo Chaki-Chaki Girls wish the future heroines good luck, with Blossom promising to return for a stop at an anmitsu shop. In the Dynamo Z, the elekiter signals the presence of a white light ahead of them. As they begin the chase, the elekiter signals that the second light was found in the year 1506 A.D. Almost immediately, the third light is found to be in the year 31 B.C. Pretty handy contraption, I must say. They catch up with the white light, but pull out of the warp before being able to capture it. They’ve arrived at some time in the past, where a bunch of midget cave people are celebrating their own capture of an ancient elephant. One of them gets hit by the white light and is turned into pretty much an exact replica of Miss Bellum, although with different garbs. She then proceeds with the invention of fire and ravenously scarfs down a large cut of meat. As she enjoys her meal, a Mayer-esque person comes to heat his own meat but is kicked away by the Bellum-look-alike. He returns for another attempt and is kicked off again. This gets repeated for a while. Buttercup them comments on the severity of the problem. By removing the white light from this person, wouldn’t they ultimately stop the creation of fire? However, as fate would have it, during the conversation, Chibi-Mayer creates his own fire. The girls spring out to remove the light, but they are interrupted by the arrival of one Fuzzy Lumpkins. Part 2 After a brief stand-off and some fancy splitscreen, and the promise of great combat by Fuzzy’s protective nature of “Ms. Bellum.” He kicks everyone out of the way to get to her, where she turns on her unseen charm. As Fuzzy celebrates this great fortune, the girls circle in for the kill. However, he turns around and stops them. Fuzzy attempts to destroy the elekiter but is stopped by Buttercup, who is displeased enough to go into super hyper angry mode. The girls then go to attack in combo formation #1. Blossom launches an orb of power to Bubbles, who uses her rod to power it and send it to Buttercup’s hammer, which becomes absolutely huge. She unleashes Buttercup Finish, a smash to the ground using the new hammer. The attack misses, and as Fuzzy points it out, she swings it horizontally and strikes him, launching him Mojo-style. With him out of the way, the girls extract the light and capture it. In the present-day, as Him watches the defeat, Fuzzy comes floating in, saying how close he was to getting on with Miss Bellum. As the others laugh, Mojo gulps down a rather spicy piece of sushi placed there by none other than the Rowdyruff Boys. They complain about how they were not invited to the party. When Ace tells them that they weren’t created by the black light, they ask their Mama for answers. Mojo tells them their origin from the girls’ DNA and his own hair. At this, the boys are disgusted and start to walk away in sadness, but they are called back by Him, who promises to make them into true monsters. In order to do this, he needs to buy some time, so he has his minions aboard Dynamo Z mess around with it. This sends the robot into an unexpected location. After this little bit of nostalgia, they transform Dynamo Z to its drilling Buttercup mode and make their way to 31 B.C., where they literally runs into a sphinx and an overpowered Cleopatra. As the winds die down, the girls see that they are now up against the Rowdyruff Boys, who show off their increased powers. They used this to bring the aforementioned sphinx to life and order it to attack. The girls dodge out of the way but wonder what to do. Bubbles, however, being the animal right activist she is, is angered that they would do such a thing to an animal. They then enter combo formation #2, in which Blossom creates yet another glowing orb of power to Buttercup, who launches it with her hammer. It enters a massive bubble blown by Bubbles. After a bit of fancy rod-handling, she pops the balloon, Bubbles Finish, to reveal massive stone structure above the group. The Rowdyruff Boys clear out in time, but the sphinx is not spared. It gets the black powers removed from it and returns to a statue. The boys are obviosuly displeased and head in to attack, but the girls have figures out their weakness. It’s power destroys the boys and sends them back to the present. After the attack, Buttercup is the one who lasts the longest in a kissing pose and is teased by the others. They then turn their attention to Cleopatra, who is taunting the mighty Roman Empire to try and defeat her and her massive fleet. The girls come in and perform the operation and gather up the second white light. As the girls talk about who it was that they just removed the light from, Dynamo Z, this time in Bubbles mode, readjusts the sphinx, “fixed” nose and all. Seriously, how many explanations for the missing sphinx nose are people going to come up with. As the girls head off again, Mojo is shocked to see his sons in a destroyed state. He then demands that Him send him in revenge for his sons. Him agrees, and Mojo looks cool. In the year 1506, we see the Da Vinci tied up as a screaming Mona Lisa painting begs to be saved. The girls remove and capture the light, causing the painter to laugh haughtily when it was mentioned that one day, the painting would become famous. As the girls begin to head off, Mojo steps in with his own large robot. Without fighting capabilities built into Dynamo Z, the girls have no choice but to attack themselves. As they begin to, Mojo unleashes a mega-punch, sending Bubbles and Buttercup into a bell tower Blossom into the bell itself. As the girls recover, Mojo launches one final attack at the stationary trio. Doom seems imminent…until Dynamo Z comes out of nowhere and unleashes an attack of its own. The white lights inside the bag inside Dynamo Z, along with those of the girls, seems to give the robot fighting capabilities. As Mojo gets pummeled, Him sends his spored to disable the robot. With Mojo distracted a bit, the girls head into combo formation #3: this time, Bubbles conjures the orb to Buttercup, who launches it into the yoyo of Blossom. She then unleashes the Wedding Cake Blossom Finish, a more massive version of the similarly-named attack from episode 46. Mojo, being the silly little villain he is, sits there and takes the hit, launching him back to the present. As he flies off, Blossom praises and encourages Dynamo Z to the disbelief of her friends and the delight of her fans. Back in the present, the monsters accept defeat. Him, however, promises to return 100 times their power if they give it to him. They agree and he absorbs their power, causing them to faint into unconsciousness. He reveals that he never intended to do so and only wanted the power for himself in order to. At the lab, the Professor congratulates the girls on their hard work, but all of a sudden, Mt. Fuji starts erputing. As the group looks on in fear…the screen fades to black. Characters Appear Momoko Akatsutsumi/Blossom Miyako Gotokuji/Bubbles Kaoru Matsubara/Buttercup Peach Professor Utonium Ken Kitazawa Mojo jojo Dynamo Z Fuzzy Lumpkins Gangreen Gang The Amoeba Boys Momo Omiya Okou Kennai Hiragai Him Brick Boomer Butch Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episode List Category:Season 2 Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Character Debut